Cosmetics refer to products intended to be applied to or spread on the skin of the human body in order to cleanse or beautify the human body. Namely, cosmetics have been applied topically to the exposed portions of the skin in order to protect the skin from external factors such as sunlight, wind, rain and the like.
Such cosmetics can be divided into: skin care cosmetics intended to cleanse or beautify the human body to keep the skin healthy; makeup cosmetics such as loose powders, two-way cake foundations and the like, which are intended to enhance attraction; hair cosmetics such as hair lotions, hair creams and the like, which are intended to keep hair healthy and to beautify hair; and perfume.
As described above, skin care cosmetics or color makeup cosmetics are suitably used to keep the skin healthy and beautiful, so that the skin can be protected from dryness or UV rays, thereby keeping the skin bright and soft.
In recent years, products obtained by adding UV-blocking titanium dioxide to cosmetic compositions have been frequently used to protect the skin from UV rays.
However, the use of titanium dioxide as a UV-blocking agent has problems in that the titanium dioxide causes severe whitening, and gives a hard feeling due to its very small particle size to thereby reduce the feeling of the cosmetic product in use.
Prior art documents related to the present invention include Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2003-0046440 (published on Jun. 12, 2003) which discloses a cosmetic composition.